Dungeon Tier Level
'What are dungeon tier levels?' Every dungeon starts as a tier 1 dungeon (T1), and will stay at T1 unless you decide to upgrade a creature's mastery level. If you have full mastery of a certain creature, your dungeon will not advance to T2 automatically unless you choose to upgrade it. Keep in mind that once you have upgraded any creature's mastery level, your dungeon will advance to the next level, and currently there's no way back. Even if you do not have any level 2 creatures in your dungeon, because you have upgraded one of your creatures to level 2, your dungeon will become a T2 dungeon automatically. 'How to go up in tiers' Simply upgrade a creature's mastery level, and your dungeon's tier level will go up. You can upgrade your creature mastery level for free if you have acquired full mastery of the creature in question, or you can pay a small fee in gold if you have not yet acquired full mastery for the creature. Usually this is done with rare creatures as it will be difficult to acquire them on a constant basis. Currently you can upgrade rare (blue) creatures by just having 3 mastery points, if you decide to pay a small fee in gold. If you want to upgrade a rare creature for free, you will need to collect 5 mastery points for the creature. 'What are the differences?' *You will be allowed to place level 2 monsters *It will cost players of level 15 and below less action points to raid your dungeon, making it somewhat more attractive as a tourist hotspot. Usually the players will only come and fiind out that dealing with level two creatures is not a walk in the park. 'Things to look out for when upgrading' Keep in mind that any creatures currently owned by you will remaind at their current level. Assuming your dungeon has two level 1 trolls, ten level 1 zombies and three level 1 ice thief, one day you decided to upgrade the mastery level of your ice thief to level 2, the following will happen: *The creatures you currently own, trolls, zombies, and ice thief will stay as level 1 monster. *The creature(s) that has/have been upgraded will have their mastery point reduced to 1. Which means you have to collect them again after upgrading their mastery level. For example, if you decided to upgrade your zombie's mastery level to 2, right after you hit the upgrade button you will notice that you can only have one level 2 zombie to start with. *The creatures at level 2 mastery level costs more to purchase and train. Therefore, it's important to consider whether you are ready to advance in tier level before hitting the button. 'Tier upgrade tactics' *Keep as much mobs of the current tier as possible for sacraficing in the creature parking bay.This will save the need for you to pay for the morale of the new creatures. *If you feel the need to advance in dungeon tier level, try not to spend too much on training and morale for the creatures of the current tier. *Only have a few creatures (Less than 20) to attract newcomes from trying out in your dungeon, turning it into a tourist trap, while avoiding heat on becoming a regular farm for high level farmers. Stack your mobs up in high concentration rooms with plenty of training to prepare the uninformed tourists for a nasty surprise. Category:Dungeon Category:Tactics